An automobile electric pedal is a kind of automatically retractable automobile foot pedal. When a door of an automobile is opened, an electric foot pedal extends automatically until the foot pedal reaches a limit position. When the door is closed, the electric foot pedal retracts automatically and the foot pedal retracts to the bottom of the car. This gives a sense of etiquette and welcome to automobile users. As such, the electric pedal provides convenience for getting on and off high chassis cars and practical and comfortable functions in particular for women, children and elderly. Compared with fixed pedals, electric pedals do not reduce versatility of automobiles. However, existing automobile electric pedals move downward when contracting, which may to encounter obstacles below the chassis in the process of contracting, causing potential safety hazards.
An automobile electric telescopic pedal with dual-station support function is provided in Chinese patent application number 201410652967.8 (publication date 17 Nov. 2014). The automobile electric telescopic pedal comprises a pedal body, a first pedal mounting bracket assembly and a forward and reverse rotation motor. The first pedal mounting bracket assembly comprises a first motor mounting frame, a first main driving plate, a first auxiliary connecting plate and a first telescopic bracket, the outer end of the first telescopic bracket is fixedly connected with the pedal body in a support fit way, and the upper ends and the lower ends of the first main driving plate and the first auxiliary connecting plate are respectively hinged and fit with the inner ends of the first motor mounting frame and the first telescopic bracket to form a planar four-bar linkage. When the first telescopic bracket is controlled in an extension state, a limiting protrusion block of the first main driving plate abuts a limiting protrusion block of the first auxiliary connecting plate; when the first telescopic bracket is controlled in a retraction state, an outer contour surface of the first main driving plate is provided with an outer protrusion part which abuts an upper end surface of the first telescopic bracket. Disadvantages of the automobile electric telescopic pedal are that its stability is poor, support of the bracket to the pedal is not firm enough, and it moves downward when retracting and may hit obstacles beneath the chassis, causing potential safety hazards.